Spencer
by Leasel P
Summary: Kate and Gibbs welcome the newest member to their family. Their first child, Spencer Gibbs.


**Spencer.**

Gibbs moved around the hospital room rocking the tiny infant in his arms, careful not to wake Kate. It had been a busy two days. Kate was supposed to have little Spencer yesterday but she was rushed in Monday afternoon for an emergency caesarean. Everyone had been so worried, he was a very difficult baby and had came a month earlier than expected for fear of his and Kate's life.

_Hush. Little baby, don't say a word.  
__Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

And now he was wrapped up safely in his sky blue baby blanket, held close to his father's heart. His small eyes darting around the room. Kate's room was right outside the nurse's station so every time it beeped Spencer's eyes would look towards the door, every time Kate made a noise in her sleep, his eyes would go in the direction of her bed and when everything was quiet they would look straight up at Gibbs. Gibbs carefully ran his thumb across Spencer's forehead and down his cheek. He was beautiful. Gibbs had stopped moving and Spencer screwed his face up, getting ready to cry. They had figured out that he liked to be in constant motion, so Gibbs started moving slowly around the room, gently bouncing him in his arms.

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
__Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

He had been born at 5.15pm. Gibbs had been standing right there next to Kate as they lifted him out. They had laughed when the doctor had turned to them and told them he had a good set of lungs as the room was filled with cries. He was waiting in Kate's room with her parents when they bought him up. They doctors had told them to leave him in the bassinet, so they all just stood around him looking at the little miracle Kate had just given birth to. As he started to cry Gibbs gently stroked his head. He felt a joy he had never experienced before surge through him as his touch calmed Spencer and lulled him to sleep.

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
__Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

When Kate was wheeled back into the room she was a little out of it. The doctors had given her Spencer and she was told to see if he would feed. He didn't. She was also told that no-one was to hold him. She simply nodded as the nurse left but then handed the baby to her father saying there was no way she was not going to allow anyone to hold him. He was too special to not allow everyone to have a quick little hold of the newest family member.

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
__Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

The team had turned up yesterday evening. They had all cooed over Spencer, saying how much he looked like Kate. Kate smiled and laughed, saying that he already had his daddy's frown. When Kate's parents turned up, everyone said they would go but Kate insisted they stay. They watched on as baby Spencer received his first bath, all with big smiles on their faces as Gibbs and Kate's 6yr old nephew helped the nurse bath him. They all joked around, laughing together as everyone got a nice long hold of Spencer. He was so small and had been grunting all day and the look on everyone's faces as they looked down at him in their arms was priceless. They all knew this child was going to have them wrapped around his little finger in no time at all.

_And if that billy goat won't pull  
__Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

The first time Spencer had actually properly fed was a beautiful moment for Gibbs. Watching the interaction going on between Kate and Spencer was beautiful. She was a natural at being a mother. When she was done, Kate clipped her shirt back up and looked up at Gibbs. He was in another world, just standing there looking at their son. Together they had created this tiny little angel and it was still too surreal for Gibbs. Sensing that Kate was starting at him he moved to sit beside her, careful not to hurt her. Placing a kiss on her temple he looked at the child in her arms and smiled.  
'One big happy family' he thought as he placed a kiss on his son's tiny nose.

_And if that cart and bull fall down,  
__You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

* * *

This story is 100 percent, completely true if you remove Kate and Gibbs names and replace them with my brothers and his wife's.  
She gave birth to the newest member of our family, Spencer Bentley, on Monday afternoon at 5.15pm. He was 50cm long, 7pounds and a total cutie!! So everything that I wrote in this story has been the last three days for my family. D Hope you enjoyed it! 

And this story is dedicated to Spenc, who is not even 2days old but when he's 20 I'll so show this to him.

Please review on you way out

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


End file.
